


Blowjobs for Free Food

by AngelCuttingOnions



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BUT IT’S STILL FLUFFY, Be Fuckin Proud Of Me, Established Relationship, Fluff, Like Actual Fluff With No Angst, M/M, Okay But Actually The Fluff Is Kinda Crack-Like, There’s No Smut Ignore the Title I Just Woke Up FIGHT ME OKAY, This is Stiles’ Kitchen GTFO Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: "Scotty you know the rules, you don't get to eat until I'm done.""But Stiles, I haven't eaten since lunch and it smells so good." Scott began to pull out the puppy eyes.





	Blowjobs for Free Food

**Author's Note:**

> -should be updating my book-  
> -is actually fucking not-  
> Whoops.

_"Boy you can say anything you want_  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back " __

__Stiles rocked his hips as he hummed along to the song in the background. Blasting music while cooking had always been something he'd done with his mom, and this was one of the first times since she died that he even wanted to, so he pulled out his phone, hooked it up to the bluetooth speaker in the pack house kitchen, and went at it._ _

_____"Please, this ain't even jealousy_  
She ain't got a thing on me  
Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo" __

____When he heard someone enter the kitchen he wasn't even phased, he just kept humming and swinging his hips. However, he was disturbed once he noticed a hand reaching to grab one of the rolls he had pulled out of the oven. As soon as the hand reached out it was slapped away, leaving the werewolf it was attached to pouting. Stiles paused his music and turned to look at the offender._ _ _ _

____"Scotty you know the rules, you don't get to eat until I'm done."_ _ _ _

____"But Stiles, I haven't eaten since lunch and it smells so good." Scott began to pull out the puppy eyes._ _ _ _

____Stiles simply raised an eyebrow at Scott's whining, then pointed at the living room. "You know the puppy eyes don't work on me man. The rules haven't changed since we were six. Now get the fuck out of my kitchen and sit your ass down."_ _ _ _

____"This is literally Derek's loft," the wolf tried to argue but was shut down almost instantly._ _ _ _

____"Hey, Derek, whose kitchen is this?" Stiles called into the other room._ _ _ _

____"Yours." Stiles simply grinned at the confirmation, then proceded to shove Scott out of the room. As soon as the werewolf infestation was taken care of he unpaused his music._ _ _ _

_________"Ooh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh  
Ooh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh uh oh" ___

______He rolled his eyes when he heard someone else come into the kitchen, but kept doing his thing, even starting to sing along loudly._ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Boy you can say anything you want_  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back" __

________"Don't even try it, you will get nothing from me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He jumped a bit when he felt arms wrap around him and a head peeking over his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Not even for me sweetheart?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles sighed overdramatically. "I suppose I could spare a roll. You get one and that is it." He smiled evilly when he heard Scott's protesting yell from the next room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The werewolf wrapped around him took a deep breath and sighed contentedly. "You smell happy, content."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I still find the whole emotion smelling thing uh, weird." Stiles reached over and grabbed a roll from the basket he put them in and placed it in his boyfriend's awaiting hand, kissed him on the cheek, and shooed him out of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Later when they were all sprawled in random places in the living room eating the broccoli cheese soup Stiles had made, Scott spoke up. "How come Peter got away with eating before you were done?" Stiles uncurled slightly from where he was tucked next to Peter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, he did ask nicely." He paused, waiting for Scott to take a drink of his soda. "Plus you don't give me amazing blow jobs or fuck me, and he does."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He laughed hysterically as Scott's mouthful of soda spewed across the room, spraying on both Derek and Malia. Derek turned to glare at Scott, his eyebrows saying what words couldn't. Malia simply blinked up at Scott, then flipped him off. Stiles watched this all happen proudly. He had taught the werecoyote well. Scott shrank back a bit, face still red from Stiles' previous words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Later when Peter and Stiles were in bed, Stiles tucked in front of Peter, who was spooning him from behind, Peter nuzzled his face into Stiles' neck and began to speak, "You really did seem happy today sweetheart."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles hummed in agreement. "We haven't dealt with any giant catastrophes in at least two months. The biggest tragedy was when Lydia broke one of her heels when we were clubbing and nearly took out Scott's eye when she fell. I don't have any reasons not to be happy. Besides maybe when someone messed around in the kitchen and now I can't find my favorite knife."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We can always get a new one."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But that one was my favorite! It was weighted perfectly!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter laughed quietly and planted a kiss on the man's jaw. "Go to sleep Stiles, we can interrogate the pack about your knife in the morning."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Slight problem. How do I interrogate them without my knife?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter snorted. "This is why people think I'm a bad influence on you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Suddenly Stiles had two hundred pounds of werewolf on top of him. He tried to flail, but eventually huffed and gave up. "I know, I know. Going to sleep."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter laughed and kissed the top of Stiles' head. "Goodnight sweetheart."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles yawned as he got settled under his Wolf. "G'night Peter."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t quite like how I ended this but it’s been sitting in my unpublished shit for a month so I added a short ending so I hope y’all liked it? Also the italics weren’t fuckin dOING THEIR JOB so like pretend all the parts with the song were emphasized. We read fanfics WE’RE GOOD WITH OUR IMAGINATIONS SO FUCKIN PRETEND I GUESS. OH CAN YOU TELL I’M A TAD FRUSTRATED-
> 
> Okay but ignore my long ass rant pls leave kudos so I feel validated and appreciated. (Unless you didn’t like it then I totally get you) 
> 
> Now pardon me while I go write angsty fanfics for other fandoms. :’)


End file.
